


终局

by baweijiayu



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 他终究还是没能就这样死去。有那么一瞬间他真的以为自己迎来了渴望已久的解脱，但耳边传来的让他烦躁不已的声音不断地提醒着他，这不是自己想要的结局。《金刚狼3》的观后感。我想给他们一个不一样的结局。





	终局

他终究还是没能就这样死去。

有那么一瞬间他真的以为自己迎来了渴望已久的解脱，但耳边传来的让他烦躁不已的声音不断地提醒着他，这不是自己想要的结局。

“Daddy……Daddy……！”

——闭嘴吧小丫头。人都要死了，谁还会在乎Charles给你灌输了什么奇怪的东西。

但最终那些残存的自愈因子，陪伴了他最长时间的老朋友，还是没能如此轻易地放他离开。那些和他一样老迈、残破、迟钝的基因似乎试图工作到最后一刻，燃烧了所有仅剩的机能，就为了一些自己也不知道值不值得的破事。

——Fuck off。

他在心里淡淡地骂了一句，感觉到女孩的手掌试图按住他的伤口，那包裹在阿德曼金属之外的柔软皮肤颤抖着拉扯深陷在胸口的木椎。

——真他妈疼。

他这样想着，不知道第几次地由于失血和疼痛而失去了意识。

>>>

再次醒来的时候他们已经在加拿大境内了。他没去多问孩子们如何带着他来到这里，如何找到的医疗物资……

至少，他们暂时安全了。

这个国家对于变种人的态度远不如自己的邻国强硬，这让他们成功在城镇边缘建设起了可以容身的避难所。

不是什么漂亮又无忧无虑的地方。这个一度废弃的破旧房子离传说中的伊甸相去甚远，甚至远不如他记忆中曾经华丽温暖的学院城堡。

孩子们站在他面前看着他，胆怯、好奇又带着强烈到不可能掩饰的期待。他突然觉得疲惫和恐惧，第一次后悔没有好好问问Charles，是什么支撑着他为孩子们建立起一个庇护所，一个远胜“伊甸”的家园。

不过幸运的是最终他成功了。

一个老迈的病人和一群天真的孩子，为自己建立了一个能够称之为“家”的地方。

他曾自认为自己永远不可能担负起这么可怕的责任，但事实上他做到了，以几乎是不可能的耐心来进行照顾、教育、引导……让它越来越像个学院，像个家。

没错，他不可能再作为什么可笑的“Professor Logan”，但孩子们的目光有时让他好笑地觉得自己是收了一群养子的黑道大哥，只不过少了太多的畏惧而满载着信任和亲切。这样毫无保留的信任让他不由自主地想起自己所经历的那些最美好的记忆，那些城堡里的玩笑和Danger Room里的肆意战斗，甚至是战场上不需要担心背后的自由感。

这样沉默于纷乱褪色的回忆中，然后面对着走过来的孩子，在布满划痕的镜片和灰白的胡子后面藏起自己沉重的目光。

他仍在一天天的老去。这个破旧的身体在失去了自愈因子后比他想象的还要脆弱，被驱赶着一样奔跑着冲向终点。他越来越频繁地用喝水在孩子们面前掩饰自己的咳嗽，装作深沉来压下喉咙里的腥甜。

——😱再等等吧，再等等。至少等到Laura长大。

>>>

很久之后，他终于在自己的时间流空之前意识到，他们已经在这个越来越像家的地方平静而快乐地生活了这么多年。

——生活、教学……大孩子带着小孩子。有没有很熟悉，Logan？

他用当年一样粗鲁无谓的声音在心里肆意地大笑，透过模糊的视线看见床边静静站立的孩子们。

——他们早就不是孩子了，你个蠢货。

Laura站在离他最近的地方，低着头一言不发。他记得她很久很久没有哭过了，因此他不想猜测她在哭，那一点都不像她。

但她走了过来，握住了他的手：“Daddy……”那双手刚刚擦过她的脸颊，给他粗糙的掌心带来一片冰冷的湿意。

他突然意识到这个小丫头已经这么大了，抽出了体型和个子，不过眼睛里永远闪烁着熟悉的倔强和野性。她紧张地抓紧那只干枯消瘦的手掌，模样漂亮的脸颊轮廓分明，表情却仍像个怕被丢下的小孩。

不知不觉，她都已经长得这么高了。那副模样在他模糊的视线中真像第一次遇见时的小淘气。

女孩裹紧单薄的披肩站在冰冷雪原里的公路边问他，眼神是戒备和强撑着的倔强：

“你要丢下我吗？”

那差不多在他的意识中算是遇见的第一个变种人。因为她，他又遇到了Scott、Hank、Charles、Jean……

——Jean。

他已经很久没有梦见她了。或许他在这些孩子们身上真的花了太多的心思。

但现在他好像看见她了，站在远一点的地方，好像在心疼他来得太慢。她的身后一片静谧的纯白色，隐约显出一个个熟悉的身影，对着他露出最最亲切的笑容。

他微笑起来，一点都不再觉得苍老和疲惫，不再觉得灌满了阿德曼金属的身体那么重、那么像一份冰冷的遗物。

Jean向他伸出手，红发如同赤红却温暖的的火焰，在她的背后翅膀一样翻飞燃烧。

他走近了她和那些人。

——It's good to see everyone.

——Welcome back,Logan。

>>>

监视器上的波纹微弱地弹跳了两下，终于变成了直线。

不过他不是一个人。他最后的意识中有太多温暖的东西。

他的身边围绕着最亲近的孩子们。他的手还紧握在女孩的手里。他的唇角仍带着满足而释然的微笑。

房子里传出了压抑着的啜泣声，逐渐由于不同音色的加入而最终汇成一片。

>>>

这所破旧的房子里藏着一个温暖安全的世界，但它甚至只有一扇补了又补的木门。

门上牢牢地钉着一个牌子。

『Xavier天才少年学院』。


End file.
